The new addition to the James Hummel house
by kjvrachel
Summary: James 'Jay' and Jacob Hummel have been a family with only 1 dog forever... Jacob sees Kurt and Jay is doomed... Jacob, jackie and David welcome Kurt into the home with open arms.  me and my insanity made it up. human/Puppy Kurt!  mpreg David is 'Jay's' dog Kurt is Jacob's dog.
1. Chapter 1

JUST SO ALL OF YOU KNOW... I'M GONNA START THIS BECAUSE I HAD A DREAM ABOUT IT... THIS IS AN ALTERINATIVE WORLD AND IN THIS WORLD THERE ARE NO DOGS... SOOOOO... THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE ELITE SO THEY ARE BASICALLY BRAINWASHED AND TURNED INTO PUPPYS... MY MIND IS WEIRD... sorry if this is weird to some people... but I just had to write it! enjoy!

Words 909

Rating M (eventually)

Warnings: There are some people puppies! OMGoodness!

* * *

><p>"would you at least stop?" Jacob Hummel stood outside of the pet shop where a puppy was wagging his tail just inside the window.<p>

"Jacob… I told you I don't want any puppys…" James 'Jay' Hummel grabbed his husband's arm. "come on. Jacobi's waiting at home for us."

"But he's so cute! Look at those blue eyes! They have a tint of green in them, he's just… PLEASE!" Jacob gave his best puppy face. Jacob grabs his hand and kisses jay's nose when he caves.

"No buying!" Jay tries to yell but he's sidetracked by his cell phone. "hello?" Jay enters the store.

"Can I hold him? Please?" Jacob pleads looking at the boy in the window.

"Sure. He's the best Sub. That we have in here. I'll be sad when he goes. He's 100 pounds I hope you can hold him." The pet store owner smiles and opens the plastic door.

"Come here, baby…" Jacob holds his hand out and kisses the puppy's nose. He holds the puppy and the pup licks his cheek. "hey sweety. How are you?"

"There's a couch in the back of the room if you want to sit there with him…" the clerk leads me and the puppy to the couch. "his name's Kurt. He's 17. He's been through school, but the only thing is that he's not potty trained all that well. When he goes to the vet he pees himself but other than that he's the best pup we've had. His dad is my dog. I know that if you would buy him, his dad would love to see him at least once a month." The clerk pets Kurt's hair. Kurt gets slightly cross in the face when he touches his hair but that's all. "I don't really know why he does that when I pet him…" the clerk goes upfront when the bell rings.

"Where's Jacob?" Jacob hears jay and smiles.

"Back here James!" Jacob yells quietly.

"Jacob? I said no dogs. No puppy's you know how I feel about them." Jay smiles and sits next to Jacob on the couch. Kurt licks Jay's hand and Jay puts his hand in his hair.

"I don't think he likes that…" Jacob smiles and Kurt sits up. He licks his cheek and wags his butt again. He barks silently and jumps off the couch. "Hey!" Kurt runs around the store and Jacob chases him. "Come back here!" Jacob laughs and trips. "Owwww…" Jacob sits up and grabs his ankle. Kurt stops immediately and looks back at the man. He walks over to him and nudges Jacob's hands with his nose. "It's alright I just think that it's sprained." Kurt has tears in his eyes and licks jacob's hand.

"What happened?" the clerk comes over to them and Kurt lays down crying.

"No sweaty! Don't cry… it's alright…" Jacob grabs Kurt and pulls him on his lap.

"Honey. You've had your fun. It's time to go now." Jay holds his hand out and Jacob looks at it.

"James Oliver Hummel! Don't you see this poor puppy! He's sad because I got hurt. I don't want to leave him like this!" Jacob kisses Kurt's fore head and smiles.

"Mr. Hummel are you going to buy him?" the clerk asks and James shakes his head. "I've got to put him back in the window then. Come here Kurt." Kurt immediately crawls over to the man and he picks kurt up. "back to the window…" Jay helps Jacob up and Kurt's put back in the window.

"Can you walk?" Jay holds Jacob up when he falls.

"Maybe…" Jacob looks at the floor and as jay walks out holding Jacob up he looks at Kurt and quietly says. "goodbye…" a tear falls from his eye and they walk home. Kurt looks out the window of the shop and watches the couple as far as he can. Then they turn the corner.

"you really like him don't you?" The clerk says through the plastic. Kurt nods and the clerk smiles. "Come here then." Kurt crawls over to the man and the clerk takes him out of the window. "You are not up for sale until that Mr. james Hummel comes back and I know that he will." The clerk smiles and carries Kurt behind the counter. "Burt? Come here boy! Kurt's staying with us until that man comes back. I'll be expecting him in a few days at the most." The Clerk smiles and puts Kurt down next to his father. "Keep him out of trouble." The clerk kisses the top of burt's head and goes back to work.

"So… This Mr. Hummel… he was a little cutie." Burt smiles. "At least you'll get a last name. Kurt Hummel. Sounds pretty good to me."

"Daddy. Who knows if he'll come back…" Kurt lays down on the bed behind the counter.

"Roy knows his clients. He'll mark you down 10% and then set you back in the window in a few days. That Mr. Hummel will see you and he'll be tired because you're all his husband has talked about for the past few days. You'll see. Trust me. I'm your father. I know everything…" Burt kisses Kurt on the head and grabs the blanket at the end of his bed. He pulls it on Kurt with his teeth and crawls under the blanket with him. "I love you baby…" Burt snuggles up to him and they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really can't believe that people like this story! thank you for all of the Review! I love hearing it! Thank you all! (heart) !**

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JAMES' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Get on the couch!" Jacob yells at me. So I got up off of the bed and grabbed my blanket from the closet. I grabbed out the extra pillow and sat on the couch in our room. "No that one…" Jacob smiles and sits up hugging his pillow.

"But, but, but…" I frown and grab up the blanket and pillow. "this couch isn't as comfty as the floor but…" I pull out the hide-a-bed from the couch and jump on it. (truthfully the floor would be better than this couch…) David jumps on the bed with Jacob and turns around in a circle then lays down.

"Good boy!" Jacob kisses David on the forehead. "Do you want to see a picture of him?" Jacob asks David and grabs the camera. "Here's 'my' Kurt. He's a cutie isn't he? And he's a SUB…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAVID'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bark quietly and feel my pajama bottoms tightening. "He is very fine" I say and Mr. Jacob pets my head.

"So? You like him, HUH? Sorry to have to tell you this but, your daddy James doesn't want him… This is the only time you'll see him. You'll never meet him.. Ever. So don't get your hopes up." I jump off of the bed and lay in my basket. I start crying and pull the blanket out and dig my head under the blanket. 'Don't cry. Just don't let them see you cry.' I tell myself.

"David, come here." Mr. James calls for me and I stay put.

"David?" Mr. Jacob calls for me and I don't move. I hear the bed squeak and I feel a hand on my back. "Poor David!" the blanket is pulled off and I look at my Misters and I try to smile.

"David?" Mr. James kisses my forehead and I lick his hands sadly. "Come on.." Mr. James picks me up in his arms and lays me down on the bed.

"I still don't' want you to sleep with me tonight." Mr. Jacob lies down by me on the bed. Then he pulls the covers up and gets under the blanket. "David needs us tonight so I'll make an exception but only until David's asleep." Mr. James lies on the blanket next to me and he kisses Mr. Jacob's hand before he lays on his hand looking at Mr. Jacob. "No… bad Jay." Mr. Jacob pushes his hand under his chest.

"I just want to meet him…" I whine and Mr. James and Mr. Jacob both try to kiss my forehead but they conk heads.

"OW!" they say together. "Sorry…" they both start laughing. Mr. Jacob gets up on all fours and jumps on Mr. James.

"Why'd you hit me on the head huh?" Mr. Jacob tries to pin Mr. James to the bed. Mr. James and MR. Jacob fall the floor. Mr. James sits up on Mr. Jacob's stomach. "Get off of me!" Mr. Jacob laughs. "Come on. Let me up!" Mr. James helps him up and when Mr. Jacob's on his feet , Mr. James picks him up Princess style and twirls him around in his arms. Together they fall on the bed next tom. Mr. Jacob's giggling. Mr. James is laying under Mr. Jacob.

"You know I love you…" Mr. James pets Mr. Jacob's cheek. Mr. Jacob blushes and kisses Mr. James. Mr. Jacob gives Mr. James and Eskimo kiss. Mr. Jacob lays his head on Mr. James' shoulder. "Wait aren't you suppost to me mad at me?"

"Well… Yes but I'm thinking about not letting me be angry with you so then we can have some fun for awhile." Mr. Jacob smiles at him.

"Oh boy…" I whisper and get off the bed. Mr. James pushes Mr. Jacob on his back and they start getting their smack on. I lay down on my basked and try to go to sleep. The light is turned off. Soon a pair of Underwear lands on my head and I hear squeaking shortly after. "Yeah you guys will be there for me…" I pull the underwear off and lay down. One single tear falls from my face.

"JAMES!" Mr. Jacob yells. "OH MY GAHHH! UGGGHH!" Mr. Jacob screams.

"Goodnight my misters…" I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning…" James said to Jacob. They look at each other and james kisses Jacob's nose.

"Morning my love…" Jacob sits up and stretches. "how are … DAVID! WHERE'S DAVID?" Jacob jumps out of bed and hugs David. "I'm so sorry! My poor baby~"

"What's wrong?" James sits up and looks at his husband.

"I can not believe you! Get out of this house!" Jacob jumps up and screams at him. "Go find somewhere else to sleep!"

"Why? What's wrong?" james jumps up and pulls on his shirt.

"here's your underwear! Thy ewer on David's head!" Jacob screams and throws the underwear at him. "I hate you! Get out of here!" Jacob screams. James pulls his underwear on and grabs his pants. Jay closes the front door behind him.

"Baby! Honey! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" James starts pulling on his pants when Jacob opens the front door and throws Jay's shoes. "OWWW!"

"No! Leave me alone! Go find somewhere else to sleep for a while!" Jacob closes the door and sits down to cry. David comes up to Jacob and licks his cheek. "OH David!" Jacob hugs him. "I'm so sorry about last night dear. Tell me the truth. Did you fall asleep crying last night?" David nods silently and nuzzles into Jacob's chest. "I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!" Jacob's sniffling and petting Davids' hair. "I was wondering if you wanted Blaine to come over? I was gonna have Jackson come over today anyway so if you wanted Blaine…" Jacob hints towards David's junk. David barks excitedly. "I'll go call him then…" Jacob gets up and goes into the kitchen with David on his heel.

(After 30 minuets of crying on the phone)

45 minuets later

"… It's just not fair Jackson. Kurt is the only thing that I've wanted since forever! I love James though. I think. He makes me happy and makes me feel soooo good." Jacob takes a huge bite of his ice cream.

"Why did you kick him out them?" Jackson Bruxaford smiles at him. "Jason makes me happy. I wouldn't give him up for anything."

"But your husband gives you everything that you want. Jay should be able to. He's rich enough. He's a CEO of the hugest Investigative cooperation in the world. He deals with both the men and women in all the world. I barely want anything and he won't give it to me. Even when… ugh!" Jacob starts crying harder and the ice cream somehow gets all over his face.

David runs to him and starts to lick his face off. "David not now." Jason Bruxaford grabs David's collar. David jumps down and sits on his feet. Jacob opens his hands just enough to see David sitting in front of him. David comes up to Jacob and Jacob closes his hands quickly. David jumps back and paces in front of Jacob. Soon David sniffs Jacob's hands. Jacob drops his hands and David licks off his face.

"I love you David." Jacob kisses David's cheek. David nuzzles Jacob's cheek twice and licks it once. (meaning I love you/ I love you too) "I know what you want. Jason can you help him with getting the condom on?" Jason nods and grabs David's collar.

"Come on. Jackson? Did you prepare Blaine yet?" Jackson nods and crosses his legs. Jackson takes David into the other room. Soon they hear the pounding and Jason leaves the bedroom closing the door behind him. "better not bug them for awhile." Jackson sits next to Jacob and puts an arm around him. "You've been married for 6 years?"

"Yep." Jacob takes a bite of his ice cream. "he's got 6 days starting tomorrow to win me back or I get the option of divorcing him." Jacob looks at his ice cream. "Do you know what this needs? More whip cream and chocolate." Jacob stands up and goes into the other room. Jackson follows him.

"Jacob?" Jackson grabs his shoulder and when he sees that Jacob's crying, hugs him. "It's alright. If you didn't truly love him then this wouldn't bug you this much. I bet that you didn't know that I love you too. I do trust me. You're my baby brother. Not by the same parents, but you are my baby brother none the less. I've adopted you. If you need me to stay or if you want to stay with me then you're more than welcome." Jason comes into the kitchen and hugs them both.

"Did you invite him to come over yet?" Jason smiles at his husband.

"yes I did. What about it? Do you want to stay over?" Jackson kisses Jacob's forehead.

"How about Blaine stays over? I more mad that Jay won't give David a companion. Blaine can be that until I can get James to buy Kurt. That's the only way that I will give him a second chance. Buy Kurt. Keep me." Jacob gets out of the hug and grabs the whipped cream. Jacob puts half the can on his ice cream, some cut up strawberries and some Hershey bar squares on top. "do you want to stay the night? We could watch some romance movies and eat some more junk food…"

"It's really tempting Jacob, but it's our anniversary tonight. I'm sorry." Jason grabs Jackson's hand.

"No. Jackson. I'm staying. Go find Jay and tell him he's staying the night at ours. Please?" Jackson gives a puppy dog face and Jason leaves slowly.

"make sure he doesn't drink. He has a tendency to do that." Jacob says to Jason.

"Alright Jacob. I'll watch over him. Bye sweetie." Jason leaves.

"So? What movie do you want to watch?" Jackson smiles.

Together they say. "West Side story?" and laugh.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Jackson pops the movie in and they sit down on the couch. "We better not stay up to late. Who knows if Jay's gonna try to win your heart back in the morning?"

"Trust me. That won't happen. He's not an early bird at all. He's more like a noon goon or something like that…" Jacob says and together they laugh and watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>* 2 nuzzles and a lick on the cheek means I love you I love you too.**

**More info to come! Thanks for the reviews I love reading them! (heart)**


	4. Day 16

**Your Daily Horoscope**

**You could be overcome by an urge to play matchmaker with a friend today. If so, make your choice carefully. You may pick just the right person to push all your friend's vulnerable buttons. You may later ask yourself what you could have been thinking.**

**(ironic or not?) (this is really my horoscope for today... lol)**

* * *

><p>Day 1: a recreation of the first time that the couple met<p>

Jacob woke up with a man standing with a pile of clothes in his hands. "what are you doing here?" Jacob sat up and the man smiles.

"Young man. I am your butler for the next 6 days. I am called Thomas. Here sir." Thomas hands Jacob the clothes. "Please put these on. I'll give you the note from Mr. James." Thomas leaves the room and soon Jacob can smell food cooking. Jacob works up enough energy to get up and look at his clothes.

"Wow! My old cheer leading uniform." Jacob smiles. "I still can't believe that I wore this skirt. "Jacob puts on his cheer leading skirt and drops the shirt. When he bends over to pick it up somebody cat calls and Jacob turns around. He looks at the tall man in the doorway. "Jeffery?" Jacob screams and pulls on his shirt before he pulls a blanket around him.

"Yep it's me! Your long time ex-boyfriend. Did you miss me?" Jeffery opens his arms and gives Jacob a hug. "come on honey! Jason called me up and asked me a favor. I said sure! Why not!" Jeffery pulls the blanket off of me and smiles. "I guess that means I can't touch. So not fair!" Jeffery fake cries and kisses my cheek.

"Hey! No, no, no!" Jacob pushes him away.

"Breakfast is ready." Thomas calls for us.

"Come on bumpkin." Jeffery holds out an arm for me.

"No. Only James can call me that. Sweetheart…" Jacob smiles weakly and they go into the kitchen to eat. "Oh Thomas! I nearly forgot how much I loved French Toast. Oh it's so good!" Jacob takes a large bite.

"Thank you much sir. Now do you want to have some more?" Thomas smiles when Jacob finishes his plate and then holds his plate out for some more. "Do you want to open your letter from Mr. James?" Thomas hands him the envelope.

"Read your letter Jacob." Jeffery smiles when Jacob takes another bite of his breakfast.

"Oh." Jacob gets up and washes his hands. "give me my letter please." Jeffery smiles and hands it to Jacob. He opens it and pulls out a piece of Jay's old journal. _"Dear Journal,_

_Today is January 16,2005. I'm still upset form yesterday. I thought that Jordan was the guy for me. But no! After 3 ½ years of dating I thought that we would be together forever. Then he got pregnant by that Jerry guy. Today was pretty good at school. A guy named… I didn't really get a name but I do know that he was SEXY as HE double hockey sticks. His ass is absolutely perfect. The cheer leading uniform fits his body just right. I think that red really isn't his colour. Maybe a bright green with a blue scarf to go with the colour of his eyes. There was a pink apple blossom in his hair that matched his complexion to a tee. His guy knocked my stuff out of my arms and his friends gave me a slushy facial. He helped me when nobody would. Being the new kid is never easy, but with him around. I honestly think I'll be just fine._

_With love,_

_James Franklin Hummel"_

Jacob flipped over the paper and smiled. _"My dear love,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_I did from the very start._

_You rock my world_

_And you ass showed every time you twirled._

_I always see love when I see your face_

_But I'll always love you, I God grants me the Grace._

_Red still isn't your colour_

_But no matter what, I'll always be your lover._

_Forever I want to be with you_

_Until all of eternity is through…_

_Love,_

_James_

_Ps. Go to the Family room_

_And I promise to see you soon…"_

Jacob sets down the note and sighs. "He's so corney." Jacob finishes breakfast and does as the note says. Jacob skips into the family room and turns on the light. "DADDY! PAPA! What are you two doing here?"

"What else would we be doing? My boor baby is having marriage problems. So…"

"We're here to help." Jacob's daddy smiles and hugs his boy. "Look at you! So handsome! Oh y boy. Steven and I are here to help anyway we can. Steven. Give me the flower please." Steven smiles and gives Samuel the blossom.

"Here sweetheart." Steven grabs Samuel's hand. Samuel places the blossom behind Jacob's ear. "We love you sweetie."

Jacob smiles and hugs his parents. "I love you too."

"You should go to school. Jason's waiting for you there." Steven hugs his baby.

"Casey and Christian are coming sometime too. It's almost Christmas you know." Samuel smiles at his son.

"They just came back from their honey moon. Casey told me that they were going to stay at the hotel until they find a house in their part of town." Samuel hugs his son and looks at him smiling. "You better be off. You'll be late for school. Now go." Samuel pats Jacob's back and Jacob skips away. He gets into the kitchen where Jeffery is holding out his cheer leading jacket.

"Ready for school?" Jeffery grabs Jacob's hand.

"Sure." Jacob smiles and they leave. Jeffery opens the door for Jacob. "thanks." Jacob and Jeffery arrive at the school at exactly 9:00.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck at school again." Jeffery looks at the McKinley High School. "I hated High School. That's where I lost you." Jeffery smiles at Jacob.

"But did you ever find somebody?" Jacob smiles at Jeffery.

"yeah. His name was Jono. We were married for a year and then he cheated on me. The one day that I could have possibly won him back I screwed it all up… That's why I agreed to help you two. You deserve to be happy, Forever. James is the one who will bring you happiness. You and I both know that" Jeffery gets out of the car and takes his backpack out of the backseat.

"I'm sorry Jeffery." I get out and grab his hand. Together we go into the school and see all of our old classmates. Jeffery receives a slushy from a friend and I see my geeky little husband. Head gear, glasses, and his nerdy outfit. I smile and soon his books are knocked out of his hands. Yellow, green, blue and red slushy is thrown at him. "Hey!" I scream and see James fall to the floor when he tries to escape. "I still can't believe this. Did it hurt?" I start to cry and help him up.

"I'm alright. Trust me." James runs the bathroom and I follow him.

"No. I know how it feels to get a slushy facial. I can't believe that you would do that for me." Jacob smiles and takes off his jacket then his shirt. "I don't have a towel so use my shirt." Jacob starts to wipe off James' face with his shirt.

"Honey. I love you. Please take me back." James grabs Jacob's arms and gives him his best puppy dog face.

"No. Not yet." Jacob gives James his shirt and leaves the bathroom.

"Jacob! I love you! Please let me go back home!" James runs after him. "Oww! The slushy really hurts my eyes!" Jacob turns around to see James rubbing his eyes and then run into a wall. Jacob starts crying and runs the 15 miles home.

"Jacob?" Samuel yells at him when he hears the door open.

"Oh Daddy!" Jacob jumps into his dad's arms. For the rest of the night Jacob's parents cuddle with their baby boy and try to get him to stop crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm letting y'all know who's with who… and who is who<strong>

**Jacob and James Hummel**

**Jackson and Jason Bruxaford (Jacob and Jason's best friends)**

**Jeffery Amsterdam (Jacob's ex and who he was engaged to for 2 years)**

**Christian and Casey Pierre (Casey is Jacob's brother and Christian is his husband)**

**Steven and Samuel Flaversham (Steven is Jacob's papa and Samuel is his Daddy)**

**Thomas (butler)**


	5. Day 2 of

Day 2

I woke up and saw David standing above me. Blaine was jumping up on the bed next to me, but the bed was next to me. Not Blaine. "ow…" I sit up slowly and David helps me on my feet. He rubs against my leg and I fall weekly on the bed.

"Mr. Jacob!" Thomas runs into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." My head was spinning and as I petted David softly on the head.

"I'm going to go get the doctor!" Thomas smiled at me and ran out of the room. Blaine licked my cheek and jumps off of the bed.

"Jacob. What's going on hon?" Jason arrives right on cue.

"Well you called me hon. That makes me sad but I guess your a doctor and not a therapist so I can't lay down and tell you all my deep dark secrets, can I?" I Smile evily and he smiles at me.

"You could if you want to, but... I might not be able to help."

"Fine. I fell off the bed. Just like LAST time."

"Like last tim... YOU'RE PREGNANT! Jacob. Tell Jay."

"No..." I deadpan and he grabs my shoulder.

"tell him or I will."

"No. I'll tell Jackson that you're pregnant."

"How did you know?" Jason rubs him tummy and I smile.

"I didn't. but you do look just a l ittle more shinier than usual."

"Don't. Tell. Jackson. It's only been 8 weeks. You know what happened last time."

"Jason... I don't want to hurt you. But don't hurt me. THen i won't..." I smile at him and he nods.

"Well we just need to have you wipe off your face then I'll be gone." HE helps me to the bathroom next to my room. "Sit." He comands and I do. SO does Blaine and David. "Jacob. Wash your face and I'll be right back." He left and i look at the two dogs at my feet. "you two. Are. Nerds. but i love you anyway. David? can you get me a towel, please?" David barks quietly and I smile. He opens the drawer and grabs a small towel to wash my face with. "thank you boy." I wash my face and see all of the bruises on my face. "Oh boy."

"Jacob ALEXANDER HUMMEL!" James runs into the room and turns me around softly. He caresses my face and I lean into his hand. "baby. Are you ok? is the baby ok?"

"JASON!" I yell.

"No honey. It was Thomas. Are you ok? tell me that you both are ok?" He hugs me and i start to cry. Not a good thing to do with my husband. "Honey! DO you need to go to the hospital? Are you ok? Please honey! Tell me! Say something. Sit down..." He kisses me softly on the forehead.

"No. I'm fine..." I smile and grab his hand.

"I miss you..." He kisses my hand and i swoon. "I love you..." Kissing up my arm he says. "I..." kisskiss. "want..." kisskiss. "To come..." kiss kiss kiss. "Home Please!" He kisses up my neck and I start growing harder in my pants.

"Honey!" He picks me up and he carries me into the bedroom...

~~~~~~bow chicka wow woaw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kissed his shoulder and he kisses softly. "I love you honey. Does this mean I can come home?"

"Nope." I smile and turn over.

"How bout this?" I open my eyes and look for my husband. He's standing in the doorway and the door is closed.

"what?"

"This..." He opens the door and my puppy walks in shyly.

"KURT!" I jump out of bed and hug him.

"Honey. You're nude..."

"I know. Sorry Kurt..." HE barks quietly and licks my cheek.

"So honey... Do you take me back?"

"I don't want you back. But that's just what's gonna happen ain't it?"

"If you don't want me back..."

"No. I do. I love you honey..."

"I love you too." He sits next to me and we pet Kurt together and cuddle for the rest of the night.


	6. Ginger ale to heal a broken heart?

~~~~James POV~~~~

"Hey sweetheart..." my husband was just waking up and i kisses his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"ngjgh..." he smiles and turns over.

"alright?" I chuckle and nibble at his ear quietly.

"NO." He says bluntly and jerks his shoulder.

"Either your ear or something else i love..." I grab his ass and he moans.

"NO." he smiles and rolls over onto me.

"you know that you're very sexy right?"

"NO. I'm fat and ugly. Pregnant people arn't sexy."

"You are. And so is Jason. He's just aglow." I smile.

"It's true. Oh i really hope it works out for them."

"I love you..." I kiss his nose and we have a short make-out session.

"i..." Jacob jumps up and runs into the bathroom. I hear him barf and i smile.

'oh that's right. Morning sickness...' I chuckle and go into the bathroom. sitting next to him I rub his back as he empty's his stomach. "i love you. Both of you." I rub his stomach and kiss him on his cheek.

"I love you too... Ginger ale?"

"I'll go to the store."

"Ok..."

~~~~Jacob's POV~~~~

'ewww. morning sickness. I hate it. It's horrible.' Jay picked me up and layed me down on the bed. "towel?" Jay takes care of me so well.

"Yes..." I wipe off my face and he kisses me softly.

"I'll be back. Stay in bed." Jay leaves. I hear a soft scratch at the door so i get up and open the door. David and Blaine come in and jump on the bed. Kurt comes into the room and David falls off of the bed.

"David? Are you ok?" He jumps up and runs around the bed.

~~~~DAVID'S POV~~~~

"Hey..." I trip and fall off of the bed. He laughs quietly and I jump up.

"David? Are you ok?" My master's husband yells and I run around the bed.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine jumps off of the bed and rubs against Kurt softly.

"Hi." Kurt smiles at me and I blush. "I'm Kurt."

"I'm Deffery..."

"Deffery?"

"David. David Jeffery Hummel. Sorry." I run jump back on the bed and hid behind Mister Jacob.

"Are you alright David?" Mr. Jacob hugs me and I blush again.

"I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you Kurt."

"And you Blaine." They share a small look at each other.

"Oh. You two are just so cute together." Mr. Jay says and I start to whimper. "Here honey. I grabbed you a cold Ginger Ale." They sit next to each other and share the exact same look. All of my hopes and all of my tears ran out of my heart. I jump down from the bed and run through the living room and then into my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for all of my friends who review**

**it's always nice to have another view  
><strong>**of a story i'm writing right out of the blue**

**now i give this chapter straight to you...**

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

"…David?" I jump up and look around the room. "DAVID?" I yell and Blaine jumps. "Sorry Blaine. Where's David?"

"Honey? Why do you want to know? Why are you so worried about him? He's fine. Alright?"

"Are you sure?" He grabs my hand and I sit down. "He barely ever runs away when he meets someone. He seemed so happy to meet Kurt." My other hand soon feels soft hair and I look at Kurt, who has the biggest green eyes ever seen. "Hey boy." I pet him softly and he looks at me happily.

"Sweetheart." Jay chuckles and cuddles me into his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm going to go find David." I get up and walk to the end of hallway. The last door on the left is David's. "David honey are you in there?" He whimpers softly and I open his door. "Sweetheart? What's Wrong?" He was sitting on his bed and was under the covers. "You seemed so excited when you met Kurt. You even fell off the bed. You never fall of the bed unless you're scared or if you miss completely." He peeks his head out from under the covers. "MY POOR BABY!" I can tell that he's been crying. "Did Blaine say something to hurt you?" David shakes his head no and barks.

"So what's going on with him?" James comes in the room.

"I don't know. Maybe he's sick. Go get the thermometer." David jumps and climbs onto my lap. He lays his head on my hand and looks up at me sadly. "Maybe I should just take off the collar, so he can tell me."

"Alright honey." Jay sits next to me. David licks my hand and goes under the covers. With his head sticking out.

"How about you go take Kurt of a walk? Bring Blaine home first. It's Thursday. I told Jackson he would be going home today."

"So this is your alone time?"

"With David. We need to talk. Alone. Without you." Jay looks at me very sadly and I kiss his check. "Just go. Would ya?"

"Sure. For David." He leaves quickly.

"Come here David." He ducks back under the covers. "David." I chuckle and pull the blankets off. "Now." He pulls himself to me and Hams it up. Every little moment took forever. He puts his head on my lap and closes his eyes. I take off his collar quietly and he sits up. "David. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" he looks at me and rubs his neck. He looks at his lap.

"Mister Jacob and Mister Jay love each other."

"Yes. We do."

"Mr. Jay looks at you with love. Just like Blaine does to Kurt."

"OH. Oh David! I don't know what to say darling. You can't make them stop…"

"Why not?" He starts crying so I hug him. He puts his head down on my lap again.

"Because. Love doesn't work that way."

"But… I want Kurt. I want to be happy with somebody. So why not Kurt?"

"Sweetie. It's not your choice alone. It's both of yours."

"What do I do?"

"Well, you don't know that he loves Blaine yet. You could try to woe him. You'll never know if he likes you or not." He jumps up.

"that's true!" He looks at me.

"Get your collar back on Romeo." I grab him and force the collar on. He jumps around barking. David run through the door and I hear him open a drawer. "What are you doing?" I laugh when he comes into the room with a leash in his mouth. "So you want to go for a walk?"

* * *

><p><strong>hope you loved it :D <strong>

***with love!***

**RAE RAE**


	8. Chapter 8

David's POV

I barked and whined and whimpered for like two whole minuets trying to get Mister Jacob to hurry up. I love him to death but he's a very slow man. "Goodness. You're in a hurry aren't you?" We went out the front door and I sniffed a little, but being part human makes it hard to track things. My heart told me left but my mind said right. I went right. Mind is always right? Wrong. "Jay! David stop boy." I should have gone left.

"Hey honey. Did you find out what was wrong?" Mr. Jay kisses Mr. Jacob and then puts an arm around him.

"It's…" Mr. Jacob whispers in Mr. James' ear.

"Oh. I thought that David wanted to meet him."

"he did but Blaine… how about we talk about this when we have another walk."

"Kurt and I just walked around the block. I'm tired."

"Well to bad. I'm not walking to the park alone." Mister Jacob looked mad.

"But honey…"

"We are going for a walk. Come on Kurt." Mister James follows Mister Jacob after a minuet and holds his hand as we walk.

"So." Kurt says quietly. "Are you alright? You seemed upset about something?"

"No." *WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE A DUMMY! TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM. ASK HIM IF HE CAN HAVE KIDS. YOU KNOW YOU WANT SOME.* "I wanted to know if you… liked kids. Do you?"

"Yeah. I love them, but I like the older ones. Not the babies." *HE JUST RUINED YOUR FUTURE.* 'Yeah, but a future with him seems pretty good to me.' I think and sigh quietly. "It's a beautiful day. Isn't it?"

"Yep. Beautiful." I look at him. He gives me a funny look and I blush.

"Thank you." Was all he said. I looked straight ahead.

"You're Welcome." He laughs and I smile.

"Hey boy." I hear Sebastian call and it's then I notice we're at the dog park.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebastian." I say as we walk past.

"Come now. Don't you want to play?"

"No." We walk around him and Mr. Jacob sits on a bench next to Mr. James.

"David…" Mr. Jacob starts and looks at me. "Kurt. Go play honey. David you too." He unleashes us and I sit still. "Go on David. Have some fun."

"Come now David. Let's play. Hello Kurt." Sebastian rubs up against him. "It's nice to see you again."

"Honestly Sebastian. Who would adopt you?"

"Sebastian! Bad Dog!" Mr. Jackson comes over to us and puts a leash on him. "Tell Blaine you're sorry. Oh hi David. Who's your friend?" Mr. Jason comes over to Jackson with Blaine.

"Hey David. Is this Kurt?" He bends down and pets Kurt.

"This is Kurt! Oh HI buddy!" Mr. Jackson pets him. Sebastian licks Blaine and Blaine yelps. "Sebastian. STOP."

"Jackson we better go home."

"I know. We're going to tie him up outside when we get back home."

"David. I'm going into heat tomorrow. Help me." Blaine whispered softly to me. They leave and Blaine looks sad as he leaves.

'He's to way young to get pregnant right away.' I sigh and Honestly feel sorry for him. According to our schooling when a submissive puppy gets to his 16th human birthday, a week after they go into heat. One of the many bad things about Blaine is that he was adopted. Not bought. Nobody had asked him when his birthday is. "We know. What to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewing is the fueling of a new chapter to most writers.<strong>

**I'm honestly just glad that some people read my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I LOVE TO HEAR THEM!**


	10. Chapter 10

I lay down under the big oak tree to escape the heat. Kurt follows and sits next to me. "What are you going to do about what?"

"Blaine's birthday was 6 days ago. I don't think we can stop Sebastian." I lay down. "He's 16."

"OH. Poor Blaine!"

"I want to do something, but I don't know how I can help." Kurt lays down beside me. "We've known each other since forever. I don't' want him to get hurt."

"you are really sweet." He leans over to me and nuzzles my check with his nose. "Do you know that?" He licks my check.

"Thandoanx…" I chuckle and he laughs. "You… really…" he blushes.

"thank you David." He turns to me and licks my check.

KURT'S POV (30 minuets later)

Do you like Blaine?"

"I don't know…" I look at him quietly. "He's nice and very… charming." I almost said cute.

"Do you think I'm charming?"

"In a David-y sort of way."

"DAVID! Wanna play ball boy?" Jay calls to him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he jumps on his two hind feet. I laugh as he runs to chase the ball. He's very fast. "I got it! I got it!" He brings the ball to me. He drops down to his 4 feet. "Play? Play?" He rubs up against me knocking me over. "Play?" He asks over and over and over again. "Play?" He pinned me on my back and nuzzles under my chin.

"Fine." He jumps off of me and grabs the ball. He runs back to Jay and drops it. I smile and get up. I watch Mr. Jay throw the ball and David give chase. He finds it in the bushes, runs back and drops the ball. "My turn!" Mr. Jay throws the ball. I go up on my hind legs and run.

"My ball! My Ball! My ball!" A tall boy runs past me and grabs up the ball. "Here. Here. Here. Here."

"Bad Boy Finn." A young man comes up to him, grabs the ball and calls to me. "Come here boy." He bends over and holds out the ball. I look at my human.

"Kurt?" Jacob runs over to me. "Are you alright boy?"

"Hello." The man stands up straight and very obviously gets flirty. "My name is Noah Puckerman. You can call me Puck. And you are?"

"I'm Jacob."

"I was thinking… How about we change the 'P' to 'F'?"

"What?" Mr. Jacob says quietly. David starts barking and moves in front of me.

"Hi." Finn says to me and starts to chase a butterfly. He sees some flowers and picks a couple. Finn brings over the flowers and drops them in front of David.

"Jacob? Honey?" Mr. James comes over to the two men. "What's going on here?"

"nothing. This is Noah."

"Nice to meet you Noah." Mr. James offers to shake his hand.

"And you too. Is this your brother Jay?"

"Just so you know. My nickname is Jay. His nickname is Bugaboo, and that's something that usually never leaves the bedroom. If you know what I mean."

"Bugaboo? Really?"

"Yes. He's my Bugaboo. And it's about time that we leave. See you later Noah."

"Here's your ball back." Mr. Noah gives Mr. James the ball and we walk away.

"I don't like that man. He scares me."

"Don't worry Jacob. I'll protect you." Mr. James kisses his husbands' hand.

""I'll protect you too." David says to me and I laugh when he runs into the dog park fence.

"David honey are you ok?" Mr. James laughs and Mr. Jacob hits him.

"Are you ok David?" Mr. James leashes us up and as we start walking home, I kiss his nose softly.

"I'm fine." He looks at his feet.

4:30 A.M.

(3rd person POV)

"Blaine. Come hear baby." Sebastian calls to him. "Happy Birthday to me..." Sebastian pushes Blaine on his back. "Happy Birthday to me…" Sebastian pulls of his pants. "Happy birthday to Sebastian…" Sebastian then pulls off Blaine's clothes. "Now to get some boot-y…"

6:42 A.M.

"… Sebastian! NO. Bad DOG! BLAINE are you alright boy?" Jackson comes into Sebastian's room.

"Jackson are you… Sebastian! Get off of Blaine!"

JACOB'S POV (in the puppy hospital) 7:30 A.M.

"Jacob! James! Thank you coming here." Jason's sitting in a chair outside of the operating room. Jackson's pacing the floor.

"What happened?"

"Sebastian was raping Blaine. No protection. No niceness. He was bleeding internally and externally." Jason starts to cry. "Damn Hormones." He stands and picks up the book next to him and chucks it across the room. "I feel so horrible. Jackson and I were having sex. I told Jackson that he banging was just us and he believed me. I feel so horrible."


	11. memories  reloaded

I've had many different chapters for this chapter and well… this is the one that I've gotten at… Hope ya'll like it… :D

* * *

><p>Jay's P.O.V.<p>

"Kurt, David? Where are you guys?" My amazing husband Jacob calls for our boys. It was 6p.m. on the Friday that was so eventful and absolutely horrible. Jacob and I had been at the hospital trying to comfort our friends all day.

Sebastian's surgery had taken a little over 2 hours and had gone well. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't doing to well. There were 407 stitches total. He had over 300 stitches on his insides alone. 30 stitches on a bite on his neck, 7 stitches on his arm where he was scratched deeply and the other 70 were stitching from the surgery.

As Jacob ran thought the house looking for Kurt and David, I picked up the remote and sat down on the tan lazy boy that was always placed across the room from the t.v. I turned on the t.v. to a local fishing channel and pick up an old picture on the nightstand of Jacob and myself.

_**"Stop that. It's so gross!" Jacob was pushing James as far away as he could.**_

_**"Just kiss it. Don't be so… so…like a rich snob."**_

_**"I am not a rich snob. I come from a rich house but that doesn't mean I'm a rich snob. I will never ever kiss a fish." He crosses his arms, turns around and huffs.**_

_**"Come on James. He won't do it." Jackson's holding the camera ready to take a picture.**_

_**"He would never ever kiss a fish. Will he?" James sighs, drops the fish and picks up Jacob like baby. "I promise you that I will never ever ever ever ever force you to do anything you don't want to do." James puts Jacob's feet down on the ground and kisses him. **_

_***snap* (camera)**_

"Hey Jacob?" I sat down the picture smiling.

"Yeah Honey? Did you need something?" Jacob had his light blue t-shirt in hand and peeked around the corner of the doorway that was between the living room and the kitchen.

"Uh…" Jacob looked worried. "I was thinking that…" Jacob stood in the doorway, fiddling wit the shirt in his hands and looking at me with sad eyes. "Did you find the boys yet?"

"They're um… naked and they're sleeping in David's room. I think that they had sex. It's just I almost don't want to think of how bad they'll feel when they here about Blaine." He was starting to cry so I got up and hug him.

"Baby. It's not your fault. Sebastian was just a creep." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes and I kiss his nose softly. "Did you know that your baby bump is starting to show?"

"Are you saying that I'm…" Jacob started. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yes. You are very sexy. I think that you should always keep your shirt off, as well as all things that have 'pants' in the word." I kiss him from the base of his neck up and grab his hand. I lead him to the couch; where he would lay down and I would rub his feet. "Do you think David put on protection?"

"I think that we can trust David to do the right thing. He always has and I hope he always will." I stop rubbing his feet.

"Fine, but if Kurt gets pregnant…"

"The only one pregnant in this house is me." He sat up and put his hand on my cheek. We share a smile and he lays back down.

"You know what I remember the most about you being pregnant?"

"No?"

"When you were pregnant last time, you were horny… very horny."

"Maybe it was because I was 19. Nothing but a horny teenager." He chuckles quietly and moans softly when I start rubbing his feet again.

"Does that feel good?" I rub his feet just a little rougher. His answer is another moan and a little tightness in my pants is the result. I let his feet go and he looks up at me. I grab the remote and turn of the television. He sat up and I look him up and down.

"What?" His voice is quiet and when he sees that I'm hard in the pants he bites his lip. I lean back and he crosses the couch then straddles me. I put my hands on the back of his thighs just under his butt. He unbuttons my shirt then I stand up with his legs wrapped around my waist; my hands holding him up.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?" Jacob smiles and starts to giggle quietly. "What? What's with the giggling?" I sit him down on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Nothing. We're already married though…"

"Oh yeah." I grab his hand, pull him to his feet; and then proceed to twirl him around in a circle like a ballerina. "Do you want to dance with me?" He faces me and I grab him on top of his hips.

"What does dancing have to do with sex?"

"Just like sex, you're half of the whole. I can't dance without you, just like I can't have sex without you." He lifts an eyebrow and smiles weakly. "Why can't I even try to romance you?" I nuzzle up under his chin and he giggles again.

"I don't know." I look at him in the eyes and pull him close. Our noses touch and he blushes. I reach out my hand, hit the radio and sing along with the song.

"I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss…" We're spinning slowly with my hands on his hips and his arms are under mine, grabbing my shoulders from behind. He places his head on my shoulder. "I just want to stay with you right here with you just like this. I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, My little bugaboo." I let go of his hips and grab his hand. "I love you more than the moon, especially when you swoon." I raise his hand to my lips.

"Not with this old thing again…"

"I love it when you smile.

Like the day we're gonna walk down the aisle…"

"You're such a dork…"

"I love you, I need you, I want to spend forever with you.

The one I hold dear." Jacob pushes me away and smiles brightly.

"Now please forgive this measly tear." I grab his hand again.

I want to give you more than this dime." Leading him to the couch I say,

"So When I ask this for the first time

Will you take me for all of my heart," He sits down. I get on my knees and say,

"All of my love"

"All of your foolishness?" He smiles while saying that. I smile back and grab his left hand and play with his wedding ring while I talk.

"So I guess here's what I'm askin'

Will you marry me?" I look up at him, he has tears in his eyes. Jacob then grabs me on both sides of my face and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Yes, I do remember the poem you wrote for me." I wipe the tears from his cheek. "That has been and always be the most beautiful poem I've ever heard." I stand up, pick him up like a baby and we go to the bedroom together.

6:47 p.m.

**_*Ring, Ring, Ring* (Phone)_**

* * *

><p>Ok. For those who didn't catch it here's how the poem went<p>

I love you

My little bugaboo

I love you more than the moon

Especially when you swoon

I love it when you smile

Like the day we're gonna walk down the aisle

I love you

I need you, I want to spend forever with you

The one I hold dear

Now please forgive this measly tear

I want to give you more than this dime,

So, When I ask this for the first time

Will you take me for all of my heart

All of my love

All of my foolishness?

So I guess here's what I'm askin'

Will you marry me?

* * *

><p>another thing is that I'm going to actually draw the inside of the house... you can see the drawings *once i draw them* on my deviant art page...<p>

kjv1611rachel.

* * *

><p>deviantart<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>com<p>

* * *

><p>yeah...<p> 


	12. let's talk

"Do you want to take Kurt?" James smiles at me sweetly.

"Mmmmmm… No. You and Kurt need a bonding experience. This would be absolutely perfect. So wake up the boys and take Kurtie into the bedroom. I've got David here."

"Yes Dear." He chuckles softly, thinking of Papa Schuester. "We should visit Mr. Schue and Papa Schuester one of these days."

"Sounds great." David wakes up and with sleep still in his eyes; he smiles softly. "Hey buddy. We need to talk. Can you put on some clothes and sit with me over here please?" David does so immediately. He puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Kurt? Wake up darling." James gets down on his knees and strokes Kurt's cheek softly. Kurt squeak-grunts a 'no'(in dog) and curls up tighter. "Kurt!" Jay smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Come on Kurt. Get up now." Jacob kisses James when Kurt gets up instantly. Kurt gets dressed in one of David's shirts and a pair of his shorts. Kurt smiles widely up at James and jumps halfway up on him.

"Yeah yeah yeah." James picks him up easily and carries him to the Hummels' bedroom.

"David? I need you to tell me something. It's really really important."

"Yeah papa?" I took off the collar around David's neck. "what do you need to know?"

"you called me 'papa'."

"Sorry Mr. Jacob."

"No it's ok. Just tell me why?"

"when you were going to have Jackie, you told me 'you can call me papa'. Now that you have another baby I thought I could call you papa."

"Yes. Of course. I already have two babies. You and Kurt. Jay's close but not quite a baby yet." David chuckles quietly. "Now David, where did you go last night?"

"I was… here."

"Lie to me again and you will get in a lot more trouble than what's needed. Now. Where were you last night."

"I went to Blaine's and took him under the porch."

"When."

"Midnight."

"why." David started to breath heavily and cry a little bit. I hug him. "Just tell me David."

"We had sex. Sebastian was going to hurt him and and…"

"David. Blaine's in the hospital. Sebastian hurt him anyway. They did a special test on Blaine and he's pregnant. In a few months they will be able to tell who the father is."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry papa. I wanted Blaine's first time to be special and nice and He still got hurt." David fell off of my lap and curled up in a ball on the floor. He was crying his eyes out.

"Baby? Do you want to visit him? He wants to see you."

"Yes! Yes please." David grabs the collar in his mouth and hands it to me. I put it on and he gets dressed 'better'. When David got in his black slacks and in an old school ball shirt, he got out his leash.

"Good boy David. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm still going to have to punish you for having sex like that. You know exactly what happened to Jay and me when we did that out of wedlock. If Blaine's pregnant with your babies you have two options, but now's not the time to discuss that. James!? You ready yet?"

"Yes Sweetiepie! What do you think of Kurt's outfit?" Kurt was dressed in a candy stripper's outfit. He had a gift bag with tissue paper in it. "It's a squeak toy doctor bear."

David's POV

"David? I look so dumb." Kurt said to me in dog.

"You look cute. Blaine will love it." I kiss his cheek softly and the leash was put on me and one on Kurt. "Come on sweetie. Time to go visit Blaine."

"Alright. As long as I don't have to get a shot."

"I'm almost 100% sure you won't have a shot. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too David. You did the right thing. You know that right."

"I hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Jackson?" Jacob shook the man's shoulder and Jackson jumped up immediately, looked at Jacob, and then sat down breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry Jackson." David jumped up on the chair that was under the window to Blaine's room. He whined when he found that the blind to the room was shut.

"You're here to see Blaine I bet." A young doctor named Reed Sampson sneaked up on the young dog. David jumped down from the seat and growled angrily at the doctor for scaring him. "I'm sorry pup." Dr. Sampson took a step back and spoke again when Jacob put a hand on David's head. "I have to do a short check-up on him quickly, then you can come in to see him. Alright?"

"Is he alright?" Jackson stood again, but this time he paled instantly, placed a hand on his stomach and plopped down back in his seat.

"Everything is perfectly fine with Blaine, but you on the other hand…" Dr. Sampson knelt down next to Jackson. He held his wrist and took his pulse. "Your blood pressure is down. When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning. I got breakfast right before Jason found Blaine is his condition." Jackson pulled his wrist away from the Doctor's clammy hands.

"Mr. Bruxford. I know that you are terribly worried about Blaine and you have all the reason in the world to be, but as his doctor I really don't feel it would be beneficial to him to see you in this condition. I hate to restrict your visitation rights, but I must refuse you the right to see him until you get in slightly better health. When my dog sees that I'm sick, he gets sick right along with me. I don't want Blaine to have any more health problems if I can help it. The simplest remedy for this problem of yours, is to get some food in your stomach. Both you and that growing baby of yours need food at least three times a day." Doctor Sampson stands. "Mr. Hummel, It's your duty to make sure he eats. If you can, I'll grant you access to Blaine in half an hour." He enters Blaine's room quickly.

David looks from Jackson to Jacob and back again. Jay and Kurt are standing at the end of the hallway with Jason. "Honey?" Jacob calls to Jay and he is by his side in a heartbeat. "Let's go get Jackson and Jason some food. The Doctor's in with Blaine, so it'll be awhile anyways."

"Yeah. A while." Jackson pets Kurt's head softly. Kurt sticks out his bottow lip as his hair is ruffled up slightly. "Sorry Kurt." Jackson smiles and removes his hand. Kurt sees the sorrow in his eyes. He whines softly and pulls his hand back on his head.

"Kurt really likes you Jackson. He hates it when anybody touches his hair." Jacob chuckles when Kurt shakes his head and his hair sticks up in all directions.

"Thanks Kurt." Jackson's color comes back to his face slightly. "I want to see Blaine, so I guess I had better eat at least a little something or other." Jackson stands slowly.

"Let's go. The cafeteria food isn't the greatest…" Jason says as he grabs Jackson's left hand gently.

" I am staying in the hospital. If they need us, I want to be in the same building…"


End file.
